Locura
by puckyblack
Summary: El momento en el que Starfire llego a la tierra y conocio a Robin, desde el punto de vista de el chico maravilla. RobxStar COMPLETAMENTE REESCRITO, MISMA IDEA, MEJOR REDACCION Y TRAMA
1. Chapter 1

Poco mas de 3 años que comenze esta historia, regrese y al leerla me parecio un tanto infantil, es por eso que decidí reescribirla completamente.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

La vida no es justa, eso es algo que he sabido desde muy pequeño, ni el mundo, ni la vida, ni las personas conocen la justicia, y es que, al fin de cuentas ¿a que llamamos justicia?

A una venganza más moralista, porque eso es, un tipo de venganza dentro de lo legal.

Conozco a un niño, este niño tenía ocho años cuando perdió a sus padres, ellos fueron asesinados por un ladrón que planeo mal su asalto, convirtiendo un crimen menor en un asesinato doble de primer grado. La justicia no hizo nada, se quedo con los brazos cruzados y su banda en los ojos, como siempre; y es que, he llegado a pensar que no solo la justicia esta ciega, sino también muda, paralitica y muerta.

Por fortuna, este niño de ocho años era inmensamente millonario. El niño creció muy rápido, tuvo que convertirse en hombre a los ocho años, esa noche no solo mataron a sus padres, sino que también mataron a su hijo, al niño que creía en la justicia y en un mundo bueno y honesto.

Ese niño, convertido en un solitario vigilante de la noche, me adopto a mí, otro niño con el mismo pasado.

Mi nombre es Richard Grayson, y la persona que me dio un hogar después de la muerte de mis padres fue Bruce Wayne, el famoso Batman. Seria ilógico decir que yo solo hubiera podido llegar a ser algo sin el hombre, mi odio y resentimiento se convirtieron en ganas de tomar el control y de impartir justicia, es por eso que me convertí en Robin. Yo mismo me encargué, poco a poco, de ir enterrando a Richard, el niño huérfano y ordinario.

Pero hace no mucho, me di cuenta de que como Richard, Robin no había probado, todavía, si era capaz de hacerse valer por si mismo, Richard, a la sombra y protección de sus padres y Robin, a la sombra de Batman. No me mal entiendan, a mis padres y a Batman les debo demasiado, y aunque lo niegue, Bruce ha llegado a ser como un padre para mi, pero a pesar de eso, es tiempo de que yo mismo me haga mi propio camino, no más Batman y Robin.

Es por esto que hace dos semanas me despedí de Gotham, dejando atrás todo lo que Richard era, y todo lo que Robin una vez fue.

Llegue a Jump City, en parte por que es lo más alejado de Gotham, pero también por que esta ciudad necesita de alguien, alguien que limpie toda la escoria que circula por sus calles, y quien sabe, tal vez ese alguien pueda ser yo.

Debo admitir que esto fue lo que pensaba hace dos semanas, cuando creí que nada podría sorprenderme, que junto a Batman ya había visto de todo, pero me equivoque.

Porque la conocí a ella.

* * *

_La justicia llevada al extremo es una extrema injusticia. -Grafton_

_:D_


	2. El chico conoce a la chica

**EL CHICO CONOCE A LA CHICA**

Estaba un poco aburrido, es decir, Jump City es una de las ciudades con mas porcentaje de criminalidad en el país, si, pero los criminales son todos unos idiotas buenos para nada, y es que, aunque se supone que mi objetivo es que esta ciudad no tenga ni un solo delincuente, pues, muy en el fondo (esta bien, no tan en el fondo) desearía que hubiera mas retos, mas acción, alguien verdaderamente fuerte que me presentara un problema, digo, en Gotham Batman y yo peleábamos con psicópatas, asesinos en serie y demás lunáticos que de no ser por que estaban chiflados, podrían ser considerados de las mejores mentes del país. Pero claro, estaban descarriados (en lo personal eso lo hacia mas divertido)

Creo que hay un dicho: "cuidado con lo que deseas", que buen dicho.

Después de detener a uno de los patéticos ladrones de la ciudad, me llamo la atención una luz que cruzo el cielo con sorprendente rapidez, cayo cerca a donde yo estaba, o al menos eso deduje debido a el sonido que escuche al momento del impacto.

Al acercarme podía escuchar gritos, golpes y algo parecido a derrumbes, me avergüenzo un poco al recordar que me emocionaba estos sonidos, pero mi emoción se fue al fondo de mi estomago cuando llegue y vi lo que en realidad me había caído, literalmente, del cielo.

Era una chica, de alrededor 15 años, alta, pelirroja, y -ejem- atractiva a la vista, se veía furiosa, sus ojos brillaban, literalmente.

En el momento de mi análisis, la chica comenzó a golpear uno de las columnas que sostenían la estructura de una construcción, al parecer era una pizzería en la terraza, fue entonces cuando la adrenalina se libero en mi cuerpo, fluyendo por mis venas y agudizando mis sentidos, actuando casi por instinto, saque una de mis sofisticadas armas, lanzándola a la chica y cegándola momentáneamente al impacto.

Esta acción pareció enfurecerla mas, inmediatamente ella y yo nos se enfrascamos en una casi perfectamente coreografiada pelea, pero cuando la chica atada de manos y utilizando uno de sus pies solamente, levanto un automóvil, pequeño de no menos de media tonelada, supe que esa pelea no la tenia ganada, necesitaba ayuda, o un milagro (y admito que no creo en los milagros, lo único seguro para mi son las pruebas, la lógica y la razón)

Por eso cuando una cabra verde (sí, cabra y sí, verde) golpeo a la chica e instantáneamente esta cabra se convirtió en un chico ver (si, un chico y si, también verde) me quise colgar por haber tan siquiera pensado que a lado de Batman ya había visto de todo. El pequeño…hombre, se presento como si le rindiera cuentas a un militar de alto rango, su nombre era Chico Bestia, debido, supongo, a que podía cambiar en cualquier tipo de bestia y a que, pues, era un chico.

Después de la heroica aparición del Chico Bestia, otro sujeto se nos unió a la batalla contra la increíblemente –ejem- atractiva chica, tenia una fuerza inhumana y justo cuando me empezaba a hacer todo tipo de teorías y deducciones acerca de este nuevo sujeto, de reojo pude ver su brazo, completamente compuesto de metales y materiales tecnológicos y avanzados, parecían prótesis futuristas y fue cuando el termino Cybernetic Organism me vino a la mente (también abreviado como Cyborg), parecía recordar una investigación de Batman sobre el tema, pero de todas formas no tuve mucho tiempo para divagar en el asunto ya que para cuando acorde la chica nos tenia arrinconados, era extremadamente fuerte y eso que tenia las manos atadas, al parecer había logrado librarse parcialmente de sus "esposas" ya que nos lanzaba despiadadamente rayos de energía, sabia que la batalla seria muy difícil de ganar, pero aun así inmediatamente arme una estrategia, estando cansada y tal vez atacando juntos podría haber esperanza.

Justo cuando mis nuevos aliados habían aceptado la idea, y cuando los tres estuvimos dispuestos a atacar, una pared negra se nos cruzo en el camino, un tipo de fuerza magnética, la causante: una chica pálida y sombría.

-tal vez pelear no sea la respuesta- ¿esta loca? ¿Acaso no vio la fuerza de la chica? ¿Y el maldito láser que parecía tener pegado a la mano?

Realmente, lo juro, que no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de hacerle caso, me voltee para atacar a la chica, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la vi, por primera vez, detenidamente, estaba arrodillada, cansada y parecía vencida, pude ver como su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, sus ojos ya no brillaban, podía ver su expresión claramente, estaba asustada y confundida, por una extraña razón tuve el súbito deseo de hacer algo, de ayudarla, de ver su cara sin ese miedo, me acerque a ella, casi sin pensarlo y cuando acorde estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos, reaccione cuando ella lo hizo, estaba exhausta y aun así no se iba a rendir, me hablo en un idioma extraño, amenazador, pero a la vez, su voz temblaba, fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que yo había sido el primero en atacarla, y el que junto con otros dos, habían tratado de hacerle daño, tal vez con buenas intenciones, pero eso ella no lo sabia, lo único que sabia era que estaba siendo atacada sin razón.

-tranquila solo quiero ayudar- saque una ganzúa de mi cinturón, pareció tranquilizarse y me dejo acercarme, pude liberarla de sus esposas –listo, ahora tal vez podamos…

No supe exactamente lo que paso después, sentí su delicada mano detrás de mi dueño, acercándome bruscamente hacia ella, y cuando menos me lo esperaba me encontraba con mis labios presionados fuertemente contra los de ella, mis ojos se abrieron como nunca, sorprendido por la repentina acción, fue tan rápido que apenas pude ver su cara al besarme, tenia los ojos cerrados, desde tan cerca (y vaya que lo estaba) la encontré extremadamente –ejem- atractiva, me quede paralizado observándola y justo cuando empezaba a relajarme en sus brazos y cuando apenas tenia planeado, por alguna razón, alargar el beso y hacerlo más interesante, en ese momento, la chica me empujo bruscamente, perdí mi balance y caí al piso, para mi sorpresa la chica me hablo en mi idioma.

-si no deseas ser destruido, me dejaras en paz- y como si no estuviera lo suficiente en shock, la pelirroja se alejo volando.

Me quede en blanco, no pensé en nada, solo la vi alejarse hasta que ya no pude verla más, seguía en el piso, mi cuerpo no respondía y por primera vez en mi vida sentí latir fuertemente mi corazón, tan fuerte que pude haber jurado que se escuchaba a 100 metros a la redonda (esta bien ahora que lo pienso exagero un poco, pero en ese momento todo me parecía posible) no tarde mucho en recuperar mi cabeza y mi control, me levante y comenzó a andar con una sola idea en la mente.

-¿piensas seguirla?- estaba tan concentrado en mis propios pensamientos que muy apenas recuerdo quien me pregunto, fue la chica pálida.

-sí, tengo que saber si es una amenaza- yo sabia muy bien que mentía, la chica sabia que mentía, los otros dos sabían que estaba mintiendo, pero aun así, mi orgullo me hizo formular una excusa tan patética como esa.

-más bien, buscar si le da otro beso- el Cyborg susurro eso, lo escuche perfectamente y me perforo los oídos, me había levantado y recuperado del shock con la intención de encontrar a la chica sin saber porque, pero ese sujeto mitad humano mitad maquina me había dado la respuesta, la verdad, que nunca admitiría en ese entonces, es que sí, me hubiera gustado otro beso.

* * *

_En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado- Pablo Neruda_


End file.
